


let's start off this new years off RIGHT

by subwoojin (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subwoojin
Summary: woojin is excited for new years





	let's start off this new years off RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> KAI  
> MY DEAR BETA READER ILY FOR BETA READING

Woojin couldn't stop smiling all day, smiling at everyone that came his way that day. Why you ask? Well, Woojin is happy because today is New Years Eve, and today is the day he wants to confess to Chan, the man he has loved for a quite awhile, actually. Since they were both teens, to be more precise. 

Chan was always there for him, even when Woojin tried pushing him away, but no matter what Woojin did, Chan would always smile and tell him, 'Don't worry, I will always stay by your side.' 

Woojin never planned to fall for the other man, but with Chan always smiling, always telling him everything would be okay as long as they're together, how could Woojin not fall for Chan.

"Oi, Hyung!" 

Woojin was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice calling him, looking up he saw Jeongin, the younger running towards him with a big smile on his face. 

"What's up kid?" 

"Hey! I'm not a kid, I'll be 19 this year." 

Woojin was still in shock that the younger was growing up, but he was also very proud. 

"Are you excited? You can finally start hanging out late with us," Woojin said, smiling at the younger.

Jeongin just nodded, smile still wide.

"Also, Hyung, are you finally gonna tell Channie Hyung?" 

Woojin couldn't stop the big smile that spread on his face, nor could he form any words, because he was just so happy to finally tell Chan, so instead he nodded. 

"Really?!? Oh god, I'm not ready for this, when is the wedding?" 

The older blushed, "Jeongin! I'm just telling him how I feel, we are not getting married."

The black-haired boy just snickered before digging around in his pocket, "I found this in my room, it's a ring that you can give to hyung." 

"J-Jeongin, are you sure you want to give me that ring? It might be something special in your family." 

The other male just shook his head, "It's fine, plus it can also be my future wedding gift for when you guys get married." Jeongin wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. 

Woojin just shook his head, a smile on his face before taking the ring that was in Jeongin's hand.

"Oh! Sorry, Hyung, Hyunjin wanted to meet up, so see ya!"

Before Woojin could even say goodbye, the younger was already gone. 

Woojin decided it was time to go back to his apartment so he can freshen up, and look at the ring.

~~~~

Once Woojin was at his apartment, he immediately took a quick shower. 

Woojin grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his naked body before heading to his bedroom and sitting down on his bed. That's when Woojin decided to actually look at the ring, reaching over to his nightstand, Woojin grabbed the ring and looked at it. The ring was beautiful, it was simple, but the stone of the ring was beyond beautiful, something that would definitely suit Chan. 

Woojin just smiled softly as Chan came to his mind again, Chan will finally know how much Woojin loves him and Woojin cannot wait to tell him. 

Suddenly, Woojin heard his phone going off, interrupting his thoughts of Chan.

Groaning, Woojin got up and looked around for his phone, until he found it laying on the floor, picking it up quickly. 

"Hello?" 

"Yellow!"

Woojin instantly knew it was Jisung.

"What is it Jisung?" 

"Just wondering when you're coming over, the others are already getting crazy."

As if on cue, Woojin could hear Changbin yelling in the distance.

'Probably already drunk,' Woojin thought to himself.

"Well, I plan to come over soon, is there something else you need?" 

"Yeah, can- Felix, no!"

Woojin pulled the phone away from his ear once Jisung screamed into the phone after he put the phone back to his ear all he could hear was yelling on the other line.

'Might as well hang up.'

Once Woojin hung up he started to get dressed, picking out something that would definitely catch Chan's eye.

~~~~

Smiling, Woojin checked the time, it was now 11:12 pm.

'Wait, did I really spend that long picking out an outfit?!' Woojin thought to himself before shaking his head, clearing his head. 

"Might as well head to Jisung's." 

Woojin grabbed his phone and keys before closing the lights in his room and heading out, locking the door.

Once out of the door, Woojin instantly felt the crisp winter air hit him in the face. Woojin shivered before walking down the sidewalk, walking faster each step because it was so damn cold. 

Woojin was full on running now, making it to Jisung's place in less than ten minutes. Panting, Woojin walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, the sounds of people talking and laughing could be heard from outside. 

"Hello?" Minho answered the door, clearly already drunk by the way he was grinning at Woojin. 

"Hey," The older nodded at Minho before brushing past him. Woojin could faintly hear Minho call out to him, but ignored him as he looked for Chan. 

Squeezing through the people who were too busy drinking, too busy having a great time. Woojin then saw Jeongin standing near the table filled with Food.

"Jeongin!" Woojin called out to the younger, hoping to get his attention but the younger just started stuffing his face with food. 

Sighing, Woojin decided to leave the younger alone. 

'Where could Chan be?' Woojin thought to himself, looking around the small house, even looking in Jisung's bedroom hoping that Chan would be there.

Woojin decided to check the time, the clock read, 11:57 pm.

"Fuck," Woojin rarely swore, but there were only two more minutes and in that time, he needed to fine Chan in this small house.

It then hit Woojin that Chan would most likely be in the kitchen, Woojin started to push through the crowd of people who were still dancing and drinking. 

Woojin didn't notice how many people were in the little house, but it was quite crowded in the living room. The black haired male looked for the clock once again, there was only one minute left so Woojin started to shove people out of the way before he stumbled into the kitchen.

Woojin looked around and in the corner of the kitchen, he could see Minho sitting on Chan's lap, kissing him deeply. 

The older could only stare, looking at the person he loves kissing someone else. The only thing Woojin could feel in that very moment was the feeling of his world crashing down, breaking into a million pieces. 

'Happy new years,' could be heard from the living room, but all Woojin could hear was Chan saying, 'I love you,' to Minho.


End file.
